Ragnarok: The New Age
by Ging Freecs
Summary: Well, I've finally made the first chapter... sort of. A dieing age, a startling alliance, and a dangerous scheme!


Yup, it's the New Year, so I thought I'd post my new story on the newest day of the year, January 1! It's not that long, I know, but it's a mini prologue, part 1 of and expected 2, so… yeah :P enjoy!

P.S. I don't own Ragnarok or anything like that, yadda, yadda. I only own the story :P

Niflheim

Baphomet walked briskly down the cold, deserted streets of Niflheim, and wore a dirty peasant's rag, which covered up his brown, furry, goat-like body, and masked his face with a heavy layer of shadow. He went swiftly up the streets to the edge of town, a magic scroll in his left hand; his other held his deadly scythe, which he expertly kept hidden within the many folds of his dusty, moldy old cloak.

Baphomet walked quietly up a hill, and looked behind him. He sighed and leaned against an old, barren tree, and pulled out the scroll. He whispered some archaic words, and jabbed the scroll onto the dead tree with a silver knife. Suddenly, the scroll's old, long-forgotten runes glowed an eerie blue, and flapped wildly, even though the air was still and calm. Baphomet smiled a devious, devilish smile, and the blue light illuminated his large, sharp teeth, and his gnarly brown horns. He stepped up and placed his palm to the scroll, and…

Vanished.

Suddenly, he was being twirled around in the darkness, his very soul being twisted and tormented. He yelled in pain as he sank deeper and deeper into a barren land, where an unknown temple lay, forgotten, deep within the folds of the chaotic battlefields of Rune-Midgard's devilish past. He felt his very essence being contorted, being squished together and pulled apart as his atoms began molding together, and recreated him piece by painful piece. Suddenly, he felt himself falling aimlessly as his body was finished being remade, about to crash onto the solid stone roof of the temple. Then, just before he would land face first into the hard stone, he was swept up by a magical gust of wind, and landed feet first onto the roof.

He dusted himself off and coughed a bit of wrongly placed blood. He hated using those old, druid rituals, but he couldn't just walk up to a Priest and ask him to teleport him to… _here_. Here… Somewhere, hidden within the ruins of old Geffenia; a place wrought with dangers and the old, hollow cries of the past. A secret place where the ancient powers of old still pulse within these aged old walls; where dark magic still resides within the nooks of crannies of these dark, mysterious corridors.

Baphomet cleared his throat, which was still a bit sore from the ritual, and looked around at the barren wasteland, a land once drenched with spilled blood and magical residue. The trees, bare and black, the little remnants of grass shriveled and brown, foretell of the great battles waged upon this unholy ground. He drew a deep breath, and smiled at the smell of chaos and despair that hung heavily on this cold, forsaken land, and turned towards the stairs.

He lit a torch and deftly made his way into the throne room, where an ancient old Emperium lay, its once majestic light muddled, it's murky light glowed on the walls, and gave the room a washed, used feeling, a feeling of abandonment and despair. He spread the flame to the many torches around the room, and soon the entire chamber was filled with light. He threw away his cloak, and sat down on the throne and waited.

In about an hour, all of the members had arrived for the plan, each using that same dizzying and painful ritual. Baphomet looked at the powerful MVPs before him:

Mistress, a strong, albeit small hornet in looks, she rules over the hornets of Rune Midgard. Although she is small, she is fast, extremely powerful, and can muster up a storm of hornets with a spin of her stinger. She can easily make Royal Jellies, which help revive her and her workers, as well as her allies.

Maya and Maya Purple, both a mix of human and ant qualities, are the rulers of Ant Hell. Although they make a great team, Maya is, hands down, the most powerful of the two, and can kill any player that comes in her sight with her Arclouses.

Eddga, the sophisticated tiger, is the exotic king of the jungle. Incredibly strong, he always dons a pipe before a fight, and lashes out at his enemies with his sharp claws. He summons Big Foots to help aide him in a battle.

The Golden Thief Bug, a giant thief bug-like creature with a shell of gold, is the leader of the Prontera Sewers. Lighting fast, with an almost impenetrable outer shell of a sparkling golden hue, he can knock down any opponent with ease, and, despite his size, can dodge almost any attack thrown at him. He uses fellow thief bugs to help him.

Phreeoni, an alien with green, almost branch-like hair, a huge mouth with numerous menacing teeth and a gigantic tongue, wing-like arms and a pinkish body, he rules over the vast land of the desert. A creature of unknown origin, he may look silly, but he is strong, summoning many Wormtails to defend their master.

Garm, the ice-cold wolf of the Toy Factory. Although Garb may be stuck in such a child-like area, this icy MVP is no push-over. Garb's freezing breath and sharp, pointed fur have no equal, using a multitude of attacks to destroy the opponent. Garb also summons an army of Baby Garbs to weaken the opponent.

Stormy Knight, the cold-hearted guardian of the Toy Factory. Stormy Knight, the ferocious, spear-wielding warrior of Lutie is devastatingly strong, using his many Christmas Goblin minions to help lower the opponent's defenses. Beware of his ferocious spear attacks!

Baphomet grinned slyly, looking at the array of monsters before him. 'Enough to destroy all of Prontera, and fill the streets of Aldebaran with blood… But… Will they be enough to burn down the deepest depths of Hell itself?'

He took a deep breath and began the meeting…

Phew! DONE! Hope ye liked it! Read and Review!


End file.
